


Temps

by BringMeBackHome



Series: Poulécriture [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Relationships, Discord: Poulécriture, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Lorsque le désir de Sabo concernant de futurs enfants devient incontrôlable et fait sortir Kuina de ses gonds.
Relationships: Kuina/Sabo (One Piece)
Series: Poulécriture [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587214
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Poulécriture





	Temps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/gifts).

> Ficlet répondant au défi de Cactus sur Discord. Le but était d'écrire du SaboKuina, autant dire que je n'ai pas mis longtemps à le relever.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« TADA, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Kuina tenta de cacher son mécontentement tandis que Sabo la regardait, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait incroyablement fier de lui, plus encore, il semblait heureux de ce qu’il avait accompli, au plus grand dam de la brunette.

Qu’est-ce qu’elle en pensait ? Elle n’avait envie que d’une chose, hurler. Devant elle, se trouvait la pièce laquelle jusqu’à hier lui servait de salle d’entraînement. Elle pratiquait les arts martiaux ainsi que le Kenjutsu et le Kendo durant son temps libre, ce qui lui permet d’oublier que le métier qu’elle faisait ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Cependant, son temple, son lieu de relaxation avait été vidée de ses tapis et de ses armes, à la place, se trouvaient une table à langer et un berceau.

Elle ne pouvait que rêver. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que Sabo avait osé faire ça. Pas lui.

Depuis quelques semaines déjà, le blond avait été pris d’une obsession pour les enfants et spécialement pour les bébés. Ils étaient ensemble depuis sept ans maintenant et arrivés à vingt-sept ans, Sabo semblait vouloir se poser et fonder une famille. Cependant, ce n’était pas encore le cas de Kuina, d’un an plus jeune et toujours aussi libre que l’air, elle n’était pas prête à avoir un bébé dans les bras.

Doucement, elle prit une grande inspiration avant d’expirer, elle recommença à trois reprises et fut surprise de sentir ses poings se desserrer après sa dernière expiration. Elle ne se pensait pas aussi tendue, en même temps, comment ne pouvait-elle pas l’être ? Sabo lui menait la vie dure depuis deux mois et elle ne s’était jamais plainte une seule fois, se contentant de calmer en douceur ses ardeurs, mais c’était la goutte d’eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

« Je veux pas d’enfants Sabo, lui annonça-t-elle sérieusement, le visage fermé, tout en le regardant dans les yeux.  
— Quoi ? »

La voix du blond monta dans les aiguës et il eut un mouvement de recul. Pour être honnête, Kuina voulait des enfants, un jour et avec Sabo, mais certainement pas maintenant. Elle tentait de se reconvertir professionnellement et même si l’entreprise de son mari fonctionnait plutôt bien, avoir un enfant dans les mois à venir n’était pas dans ses projets. Un enfant, c’était pour la vie et elle voulait lui offrir le meilleur, en ce moment, elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir ce meilleur.

« Faut que je prenne l’air. »

Sans attendre, Sabo quitta la pièce, les larmes aux yeux et quelques secondes plus tard, elle put entendre la porte de leur appartement claquer. Elle avait été brutale et avait sans aucun doute manqué de tact, mais elle ne voulait pas de bébé maintenant et elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa pensée. Sabo était bien en avance par rapport à elle, il était à un carrefour qu’elle n’entrevoyait même pas.

Elle poussa un soupir avant de s’asseoir à même le sol en face de la table à langer. Elle ne le remarquait que maintenant, mais c’était Sabo qui avait construit lui-même les meubles de ses mains. Lentement, elle se pencha en avant et tendrement, elle toucha de la pulpe de ses doigts le bois travaillé avec amour, elle reconnaissait sa patte d’artiste.

Kuina n’aimait pas se disputer avec Sabo, il lui avait tant apporté qu’elle ne souhaitait jamais le décevoir ou l’attrister, mais c’était ce qu’elle avait fait aujourd’hui. Pour autant, elle était certaine d’elle ; elle ne voulait pas d’enfants maintenant.

⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶

La nuit était à présent tombée et il n’y avait toujours pas de Sabo en vue. Inquiète, la brunette faisait les cent pas depuis plus d’une demi-heure tout en se rongeant ses ongles. Elle était consciente qu’elle avait blessé le blond, mais il ne quittait que rarement l’appartement pour prendre l’air et encore moins pendant de longues heures.

Kuina poussa à nouveau un soupir avant de se décider à prendre une veste et à sortir à son tour. Elle allait retrouver cet enfant et elle allait le ramener à la maison, par la peau des fesses s’il le fallait ! La belle ne mit pas longtemps à le retrouver, il allait toujours dans le parc près de chez eux dès qu’il avait besoin de s’aérer l’esprit. Sans aucune douceur, elle s’assit à ses côtés et elle croisa rapidement son regard avant qu’il ne se détourne, toujours en colère.

« Je suis désolée, je voulais pas être aussi cassante.  
— J’en reviens pas, tu ne veux pas d’enfants et tu as attendu sept ans pour m’en parler…, souffla-t-il, la voix tremblante et elle s’en voulait.  
— Je veux des enfants, un jour, mais pas maintenant, ce n’est pas le bon moment. Tu as encore une entreprise à diriger d’une main ferme et j’ai une reconversion professionnelle à mener.  
— Alors quand sera le bon moment ? Si ce n’est pas mon entreprise ou ta reconversion, ça sera quoi ? »

Il avait été sec et il la fusilla du regard durant quelques secondes avant de se détourner pour regarder le ciel dans lequel des étoiles brillaient. Il n’avait pas tort non plus, quand serait le bon moment ? Ils auraient toujours des projets à mener et peut-être n’auraient-ils jamais la bonne situation financière.

« Tu vas bien trop vite pour moi, ralenti, veux-tu ? »

Kuina glissa sa main dans la sienne et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Sabo se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec surprise avant qu’un léger sourire apparaisse sur son visage et il acquiesça. Ils avaient encore tout une vie devant eux et malgré son fort désir de devenir père, il pouvait attendre un peu ; il lui laisserait le temps de le rattraper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou un petit Kudos ~

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou un petit Kudos ~


End file.
